Azkaban
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= }} Azkaban is a wizarding prison located on an island in the middle of the North Sea. Presumably, this prison is only used by magical Britain, as there are other wizarding prisons elsewhere such as Nurmengard. Using certain Charms, the prison is hidden from the muggle world, and is unplottable. It is widely regarded as a horrible place, given that its guards, Dementors, cause great suffering to those in their proximity. Most prisoners eventually go insane, and slowly die away. Security Pre-1998 '' announcing the 1996 mass break-out.]] Azkaban was guarded by Dementors until most of them revolted and joined Lord Voldemort in summer of 1995. A large number of incarcerated Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, escaped to rejoin their master in 1996 and 1997 respectively because of this.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix There most likely is an Anti-Disapparation jinx on Azkaban, if there were not, wizards and witches could simply Disapparate from the prison. However, since it is debateable that you need a wand to Disapparate, this may be irrelevant, because none of the prisoners have wands. Prior to the Dementors' revolt, the only persons ever to escape the prison were Barty Crouch Jr and Sirius Black, in 1982 and 1993, respectively. Barty Crouch Jr. was smuggled out by his father, Barty Crouch Sr., and replaced by his dying mother using Polyjuice PotionHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, while Sirius was able to escape by changing into his Animagus form of a dog.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in her Azkaban cell.]] There is a graveyard outside the wall of Azkaban where the Dementors bury prisoners who die. Although the prison is set in the middle of the ocean with iron walls protecting it, they were not required to keep the prisoners inside, as Remus Lupin stated, because the prisoners are already trapped in their own heads through the depression caused by the Dementors. As Sirius indicated, most prisoners go insane after a short while, and some even stop eating and prefer to die on the spot. After the War After the end of the Second Wizarding War and Kingsley Shacklebolt's appointment as Minister for Magic in 1998, Dementors were no longer employed as guards of Azkaban. This is likely because they had proven to be untrustworthy and because the depression and madness their presence causes in prisoners was held to be inhumane. Presumably, other security measures were taken to guard the prisoners, most likely far more humane. It is unknown how many surviving Voldemort supporters and Death Eaters were imprisoned in the aftermath. Known Azkaban Convicts .]] .]] .]] ]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Etymology The name Azkaban may be inspired by the famous San Francisco federal prison Alcatraz. It is also located on an island and has had many notorious criminals for inmates, such as Al Capone. Behind the scenes * There is an added scene in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in which the 1996 mass breakout at Azkaban is shown. * In the film, Azkaban is also on an island, but the island cannot be seen due to the stormy sea. * In the front cover of the Bloomsbury edition of the third book, Azkaban is shown to be a rectangular tower, while in the fifth film it is more of a triangular tower. * It is likely that were Sirius's status as an Animagus was known, the Ministry would take certain precautions to prevent him from transforming to escape. This would mean that Azkaban's security measure is not fully enforced. * Escaping from Azkaban is apparently a very serious crime, punishable by the worse-than-death Dementor's Kiss. Sirius Black was fated to this, if not for him being rescued beforehand, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. suffered from it when his escape became public. Such a punishment is probably because the escaped prisoners in question are too dangerous to be simply reconfined into the prison, as they could easily escape again. See also * Azkaban escapes * Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards * Dementor * Nurmengard * Unforgivable Curses * Unplottability Appearances * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Notes and references fr:Azkaban pl:Azkaban ru:Азкабан he:אזקבאן Category:Azkaban Category:Islands Category:Unplottable locations